1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pipe connectors. In particular, the invention relates to tapping sleeves for use in attaching a branch pipe to a main pipe in a fluid supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,176, issued Oct. 7, 1969, to Gilchrist, discloses a tapping sleeve having a circular branch gasket for sealing between the tapping sleeve and the main fluid conduit. The branch gasket extends around a side opening in the tapping sleeve and is located in an inner gasket recess defined by a radially extending flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,373, issued Nov. 24. 1987, to Morriss, Jr., discloses another type of tapping sleeve. In this patent, the tapping sleeve has a pair of shell gaskets that seal between the tapping sleeve and the main fluid conduit. The shell gaskets cooperate to extend completely around the main fluid conduit.